<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jellicle Ball by hearth_goddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357016">The Jellicle Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess'>hearth_goddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearth and Home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, but just a little bit, fluff with a tiny bit of angst, not a whole lot, soft tuggoffelees family!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jellicle Ball, from the perspective of Hestia and Jubilee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearth and Home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jellicle Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story includes some prompts that I have previously answered on Tumblr, as well as Jubilee, an original character created by my wonderful friend, @queencurlycrown on Tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening had started so smoothly.</p>
<p>
Hestia was normally excited for the Jellicle Ball, but this was an especially special one, as it was Jubilee’s first Ball with the Jellicles. Hestia was determined to make it a memorable one, as she wanted Jubilee to stay in the Junkyard, and feel welcomed by everyone. 
</p>
<p>
“Are you sure I don’t have to wear anything special, Hettie?” Jubilee asked nervously as Hestia finished smoothing her fur and her growing mane. 
</p>
<p>
The grey queen smiled at her friend. “Positive, Jojo. The only cats who normally wear something special for the Ball are the ones who are becoming mates. Sometimes the cats singing for a new life will wear something special as well.”
</p>
<p>
Jubilee returned Hestia’s smile, relaxing slightly. “Did your dads wear anything special?”
</p>
<p>
“That was the first time Papa wore his jacket. And Dad got a few special belts to wear.” Hestia replied. 
</p>
<p>
“I’m nervous. But I’m also really excited.” Jubilee said, and Hestia pulled her friend to her feet, holding her paws tightly. 
</p>
<p>
“It’s going to be so much fun, Jojo!” she exclaimed, and the two young queens laughed together as they left Hestia’s part of the den, where Tugger and Mistoffelees were both standing and waiting.
</p>
<p>
Tugger looked up as the two young queens approached them, and he grinned broadly. “Are you two ready?”
</p>
<p>
“Yes, Daddy.” Hestia said, nuzzling against her fathers happily. 
</p>
<p>
“Let’s go then!” Mistoffelees said, putting an arm around Jubilee with an encouraging smile. 
</p><h6>
  <div class="center">Grizabella</div>
</h6>
<p>
The Jellicle Ball was in full swing.
</p>
<p>
Hestia and Jubilee were dancing with Jemima along to Tugger’s song as the maine coon swaggered around the main stage area, all three giggling over Mistoffelees’ exasperation towards his mate as he stood beside his daughter. Tugger sent a wink towards the trio of queens, “his girls”, as he liked to call them, and he blew a kiss towards Mistoffelees, who simply rolled his eyes fondly. 
</p>
<p>
Then, the music to Tugger’s song suddenly stopped, transforming into something darker and sadder, with a longingness. Something that had a deep pain to it. 
</p>
<p>
Tugger’s eyes instantly narrowed, and he pointed towards the edge of the Junkyard, near to where Hestia, Jubilee, and Jemima were sitting. There was something about his expression that frightened the queens, and they turned, seeing an old, tattered, scarred queen approaching them, limping slightly, her tail dragging lifelessly behind her.
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees moved in front of them almost immediately as the queen reached towards them, his tail swishing in agitation. The queen flinched back at the harshness and fury in Mistoffelees’ eyes, and she moved further into the main stage area. Tugger flicked his mane angrily and moved around the perimeter, exchanging a brief look with Munkustrap as he looked around suspiciously. 
</p>
<p>
Hestia pressed against her papa’s leg, looking up at him with curious young eyes. “Who is she?”
</p>
<p>
“Grizabella.” Mistoffelees said in a tense voice, and Jubilee’s eyes widened. 
</p>
<p>
“Tugger’s mother?” She whispered in realization, and the magical cat nodded. The Selkirk queen tensed, watching as the old glamour cat tried to reach towards some of the Jellicles, most of whom flinched back or hissed at her.
</p>
<p>
Hestia watched her grandmother, unsure of what to feel. She pitied Grizabella, obviously, because who wouldn’t after seeing the queen’s scars and limp. She was past her prime, weak, and obviously near the end of her days. At the same time, however, Hestia was angry, and hurt. She was angry at the queen for hurting her father, her uncle, and her grandfather to terribly. She knew that it was Grizabella’s departure that led to Macavity’s breakdown, which in turn caused the scars on her dad’s shoulder and the constant attacks on the tribe, and which ultimately lead to the death of Hestia’s mother and siblings.
</p>
<p>
Hestia may have pitied her grandmother, but that didn’t diminish the hurt that the old queen had caused. 
</p>
<p>
While Hestia was deep in thought, Jubilee noticed Grizabella moving back towards their small group, her eyes locked on Hestia as she began to reach out. The young queen immediately moved in front of her friend protectively, lashing out at the old glamour cat with her claws. 
</p>
<p>
“Don’t touch her.” she hissed angrily, and Grizabella flinched back as Munkustrap moved forward, giving Jubilee a stern but tired look. 
</p>
<p>
Hestia took Jubilee’s arm comfortingly, slightly shaken and not taking her eyes off of her grandmother. “It’s okay, Jojo.”
</p>
<p>
It was then that Grizabella began to sing, a haunting and dreary tune that gave the younger Jellicles chills. While she was singing, Tugger appeared beside his mate, and Hestia instantly wound around his legs, purring comfortingly. Tugger knelt down, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. 
</p>
<p>
“Are you okay, kittens?” he asked, looking from his daughter to Jubilee. Jemima had moved closer, blocked by Jellylorum, watching Grizabella with curiosity in her eyes. 
</p>
<p>
Hestia nodded. “We’re okay, Daddy. Are you and Uncle Straps okay?” Tugger sighed, putting an arm around Jubilee as she moved closer. 
</p>
<p>
“I’m not sure, kitten.” he replied softly. 
</p>
<p>
“Why did she come back here?” Jubilee asked as Demeter began to sing. “She doesn’t deserve forgiveness, and she doesn’t deserve anyone’s pity!” 
</p>
<p>
“I honestly do not know, Jojo.” Tugger told her, a sad tone to his voice that had Hestia snuggling closer and nuzzling against his mane.
</p>
<p>
They would figure out what to do with Grizabella, watching as she limped away from the main stage area. 
</p>
<p>
But for now, it was time to welcome Bustopher, and his presence in the Junkyard was always a pleasure, and it would be a welcome distraction from Grizabella’s sudden arrival.
</p>
<p>
However, the glamour cat’s appearance would remain in Hestia and Jubilee’s minds throughout the night, until the final moment, when the Jellicle Choice would be made.
</p><h6>
  <div class="center">Macavity</div>
</h6>
<p>
As Skimbleshanks’ song wound down, the Jellicles were in high spirits, laughing and bouncing along with smiles on their faces. Hestia and Jubilee sat on either side of Tugger, the maine coon relaxed and grinning broadly as he watched the Jellicles dance together. 
</p>
<p>
However, any happiness and peace that the tribe felt quickly disappeared by the sound of shattering glass and a loud explosion, followed by chilling laughter as the lights of the Junkyard flickered. 
</p>
<p>
The Jellicles stilled, and Tugger immediately jumped off the oven, reaching up and helping Hestia and Jubilee down. 
</p>
<p>
“Get with the others. Now.” he said firmly.
</p>
<p>
Hestia looked around with wide eyes. “Daddy, where’s Papa?” 
</p>
<p>
Munkustrap appeared beside his younger brother, ushering the rest of the kittens to the center of the Junkyard. “He’s checking the border. He’s okay.” 
</p>
<p>
Jemima immediately latched onto her cousin’s arm, and the trio of queens huddled together with the other Jellicles.
</p>
<p>
“MACAVITY!” Demeter shouted. 
</p>
<p>
The ginger tom appeared behind them with a sly grin, his cruel yellow eyes glowing with magic. Munkustrap, Tugger, and Alonzo moved in front of the Jellicles protectively, their hackles raised, but Macavity simply sneered. A powerful wave of magic hit the tribe, and Hestia watched as the cats around her were hypnotized into staying completely still, unmoving as henchcats swarmed around Old Deuteronomy. 
</p>
<p>
“Granddad!” Hestia cried, trying her hardest to move as the old tom was pulled away from the Junkyard. 
</p>
<p>
Macavity followed the small voice and yellow eyes locked onto mismatched amber and blue. For a brief moment, he and Hestia stared at one another, and the grey kitten tensed. Macavity’s hypnotism began to wear off, and the Mystery Cat disappeared with his henchcats. 
</p>
<p>
“Everyone, pair up and get into hiding until we’re sure it’s all safe.” Munkustrap ordered, and Jubilee immediately grabbed Hestia’s paw. Tugger had Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera with him, and he gently nudged the three young queens behind the old car. 
</p>
<p>
He then pulled Hestia and Jubilee towards the pipe, and nuzzled both of them comfortingly.  “Just stay here until Straps says it’s okay, alright?”
</p>
<p>
Jubilee nodded. “Do you think Old Deuteronomy will be okay?”
</p>
<p>
“I hope so, Jojo.” Tugger sighed, touching the queen’s shoulder. “But you two will be safe right here.”
</p>
<p>
Hestia looked at her dad with wide eyes as she heard Demeter and Bombalurina sing. “Daddy, why are they singing?”
</p>
<p>
Tugger listened, and he sighed. “Straps thinks it might draw Macavity out, and we’ll be able to distract him for a little bit.”
</p>
<p>
“He saw me.” Hestia said. “If I go out and sing with them, maybe it’ll help?”
</p>
<p>
Jubilee nodded. “We can both go out and sing! That way Hettie’s not alone!” 
</p>
<p>
“I don’t know, girls.” Tugger said quietly, but Hestia grabbed her dad’s paw. 
</p>
<p>
“Daddy, it might help us get Granddad back.” She told him.
</p>
<p>
Tugger shook his head at her determination. “Well, you definitely got my stubbornness.” Hestia smiled slightly as Jubilee giggled, and he nodded. “Fine. But you both be very careful. Stick close to the other queens.”
</p>
<p>
“We will!” Jubilee said firmly, and Tugger kissed their foreheads before exiting the pipe. 
</p>
<p>
“Where are you going?” Hestia asked softly. 
</p>
<p>
Tugger gave her a small grin. “I’m off to find your vague and aloof papa.”
</p><h6>
  <div class="center">After the Ball</div>
</h6>
<p>
Mistoffelees sat with Bombalurina and Demeter, the Jellicle moon shining down above them as the night came to a close. Jemima was tucked away in the den, sleeping after the excitement of the night, and both Hestia and Jubilee were sleepily nuzzling against Mistoffelees’ side. 
</p>
<p>
<i>“I should be getting back to the library.” Jubilee had said, but Mistoffelees could see the exhaustion in the Selkirk’s eyes. 
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
<i>He had smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around her. “You’re going to stay with us tonight, Jubilee.”
</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p><i>
She had given him a wide-eyed look, and Hestia had hugged her tightly and snuggled into her. Jubilee’s wide-eyed look had transformed into something hesitant and happy, and she had returned Hestia’s hug, the two young queens nuzzling together contentedly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees couldn’t help but smile as he smoothed his daughter’s fur, watching with Demeter and Bombalurina as Tugger approached Old Deuteronomy, who was sitting on his tire. The maine coon sat beside his father and snuggled into his fur like a kitten. Old Deuteronomy looked down at him with a sad smile and placed an arm around his youngest son. Munkustrap joined them, sitting on Tugger’s other side and leaning against him.
</p>
<p>
“Tonight will be hard for them.” Demeter said softly, watching her mate. 
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees nodded, running a paw through Jubilee’s curly fur, smiling softly as she purred quietly at his touch.
</p>
<p>
“Macavity didn’t help. The two of them showing up on the same night was too much.” He remarked.
</p>
<p>
Bombalurina placed a paw on her sister’s arm. “But they’re not alone.” She looked over at Mistoffelees. “They know that, even if tonight is hard. They have all of us.”
</p>
<p>
“It’ll be hard for Tugger. I know Munkustrap has had time to come to terms with Grizabella, and he forgave her in his own way, but he was still hurting to the end. His walls were created because she left.” Mistoffelees said sadly, staring at his mate who was sandwiched between his brother and father. 
</p>
<p>
“That’s why he needs you, Misto. You broke through his walls when you two first met.” Demeter told him, the tux smiling slightly. “You, Hestia, and Jubilee will help him.” Bombalurina and Demeter stood as the two brothers left their father, nuzzling against him one final time before approaching the queens and tom.
</p>
<p>
“Are you ready?” Demeter asked, wrapping her arms around her mate’s waist and leaning into him. Munkustrap nodded, placing a paw on Tugger’s shoulder as Mistoffelees gently nudged Hestia and Jubilee to wake up, the two queens yawning as they stood, holding onto each other tiredly.
</p>
<p>
“If you need anything, please come to one of us.” Munkustrap said gently, and Tugger smiled slightly, taking Mistoffelees’ outstretched paw.
</p>
<p>
“I know.” He replied. “That goes for you too.” Munkustrap returned the smile, and they parted ways, the two toms returning to their dens. Mistoffelees pulled Tugger into their den and towards their bed, which was piled high with pillows and blankets. Hestia and Jubilee curled up on the bed, nosing at the soft blankets and curling into each other. Tugger chuckled quietly at the snuggling young queens before laying dow, the maine coon stretching out beside his daughter. Mistoffelees sat behind the taller tom, pulling himself up so that Tugger had his head resting on the smaller tom’s chest.
</p>
<p>
“It’s a stupid question, but how are you?” the magical tom asked, and Tugger laughed slightly. 
</p>
<p>
“I’m not sure. I was so hurt when she left, and then Macavity left, but now she came back, and I barely got to see her before she was sung to the Layer.” He replied, his voice shaking slightly. “And seeing Macavity… I was terrified that he was going to take Hestia.” Misto put his arms around his mate, holding him close as Tugger pressed against him. He ran his fingers through Tugger’s thick mane slowly, knowing that his touch comforted the maine coon. “I don’t hate Grizabella anymore. I haven’t for a while, and I hate that I couldn’t spend more time with her.” To distract himself, Tugger groomed Mistoffelees’ short chest fur, keeping his eyes on the soft white fur. “But I’m still angry. I can’t help but wonder what our lives would be like if she had stayed.”
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees gently rubbed Tugger’s back, smoothing his mane. “I know, darling. I sometimes wonder that too, but we can’t go back to change the past.” Tugger nodded, nuzzling closer to Mistoffelees. “Talking with your dad and Munkustrap might help as well. Maybe ask what your mother was like before everything happened, since you don’t remember much. You don’t have to talk about Macavity, but talk about her.”
</p>
<p>
“In the morning.” Tugger mumbled sleepily, smiling tiredly as Hestia twisted, nuzzling against his back, and Jubilee rested her head on the grey queen’s stomach. He tossed his tail over the small queens protectively, and Mistoffelees smiled softly. He reached over, gently smoothing Hestia and Jubilee’s fur as his other continued to run over Tugger’s mane. He continued to groom his mate until he could hear the shaking breathing of the maine coon relax into steady breaths that showed he had fallen asleep. 
</p>
<p>
As his mate slept, Mistoffelees shifted so that he was laying down, still hugging Tugger close. Tugger made a noise of displeasure and wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees’ waist, burrowing against him, nosing at the soft white fur. 
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees laughed quietly, not wanting to wake his family, and he reached out with his other arm, wrapping it protectively around Hestia and Jubilee. 
</p>
<p>
As he tightened his arms around his family, and as he closed his eyes, Mistoffelees swore to the Everlasting Cat that he would never tell anyone how Tugger cried and called out to his mother in his sleep.
</p>
<p>
<i>Never.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that I've gotten the Jellicle Ball done, a Human AU is in the works! Follow me on Tumblr (@uppastthejelliclemoon) for more updates!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>also, go check out @queencurlycrown on Tumblr for more Jubilee content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>